I Found You
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (SEQUEL TO YOU FOUND ME) AJ knew it was about time that her fantasy world came crashing down. Will Punk listen to her when she says she doesn't need his help? [AU STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a sequel to You Found Me. I have a lot of cool ideas for it and will try my best to make it as good as the first one. Hope you enjoy and review. Here is the first chapter!**

"Happy birthday dad!" Skyler smiled sweetly, giving her father a big hug.

"Thanks sweetheart." Punk said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Happy birthday." Little Dean said, followed by TJ. Each of them giving their father a hug.

Punk just smiled. He never often got hugs from the twins so he enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Happy birthday." AJ finally said, walking in and hugging her husband, kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you. Where is my present?" Punk laughed.

"You'll get it later." AJ whispered into Punks ear, causing him to smirk.

Dean, Paige and little April still lived in the house. They were thinking about moving out soon but Dean didn't think he could leave. He loved living with Punk and AJ, they were his best friends.

The twins had grew up a lot. They had stopped their fighting and were more responsible. Skyler was a little sweetheart who hardly opened her mouth. The wild house was finally settling down and Punk and AJ were finally happy.

Punk and AJ had also started to teach the twins some school work, like maths and other subjects that you would learn in school.

_Later that night…_

"Goodnight." Punk said to both boys sleeping in their beds since they shared a room.

"Goodnight dad." Dean and TJ replied.

Punk had already said goodnight to Skyler, so next stop was April and the birthday present she'd yet to give him.

He walked in hoping to see April waiting for him but to see her fully dressed staring at the newspaper.

"April?" Punk said walking towards AJ.

AJ didn't even notice Punk in the room she was too busy reading this horrible story.

"April?!" Punk said louder, sitting beside her on the bed.

AJ turned and looked at Punk with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" Punk said, getting worried.

"He's out." AJ said shakily.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Punk said confused.

"Del Rio… He's out of prison, he told me when he got out that he was coming for me." AJ said, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

**Just a small chapter to get us started off. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"April, look at me." Punk said, tilting AJ's head round to face him. Wiping her tears while he was at it.

"He's not going to touch you, not if I'm around. Please don't get upset." Punk said, he hated to see AJ upset.

"But… you don't understand… he knows where we live." AJ said.

"How does he know where we live?" Punk asked confused.

"When he… when he hurt me, he threatened me, I had no choice." AJ said.

"AJ, listen to me… If he comes to this house, I won't only rip his throat out for doing what he did to you, but I'll rip it out for trying to come and do it again, don't worry." Punk said, taking AJ safely into his arms.

"You don't know what it was like." AJ sobbed into Punks t-shirt.

"Your right, I don't know, but you just need to try and put it behind you and move on…"

"Move on?" AJ said, backing away from Punk and wiping her tears fiercely.

"Well yeah." Punk said.

"I need to move on? Move on from some slimy, older man running his hands all over my body, forcing me, hurting me, abusing me. Forgive me Phil… but that's something I'm never ever going to move on from." AJ said running out the room to the bathroom.

Punk knew he shouldn't have used they choice of words. He knew how this incident caused AJ to never be the same again, physically and mentally. For a while she hardly let Punk touch her. He would make sure if that bastard came here he wouldn't be able to walk back home.

_The next day…_

Punk turned over in bed to find Skyler in the space where her mother usually lay. Punk just laughed.

Skyler had got into a bad habbit of whenever her mother got up and her father was still sleeping, she would run in and snuggle beside her father. Skyler was the spit image of AJ, she was just a little mini me of her.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her head before he got up and went for a shower.

_With AJ and the twins…_

"Stop it." AJ said not in the mood to hear anymore of the twins bickering.

"Give it back TJ!" Dean shouted, playing tug of war with his twin brother.

"Stop it." AJ said again a little firmer.

"It's mine!" TJ shouted back.

"QUIT IT!" AJ screamed, causing Dean and Paige to look up from the couch.

Dean and TJ both dropped whatever it was they were fighting over on the floor and looked at their fuming mother. She had never shouted like that.

Dean and TJ slowly crept away to there room before their mom had a nervous break down.

"AJ, are you alright?" Dean asked, approaching AJ.

"I'm fine." AJ said, running her hands through her head, "I'm going for a walk." She said, grabbing her jacket and leaving out the door.

Dean turned to Paige who was brushing April's hair and shrugged. He didn't know what that was all about.

_With Punk…_

Punk had just got out the shower and found Dean and TJ standing outside the door.

"What is it?" Punk said, these boys were attached to his frickin hip.

"Can you take us out?" Dean asked.

"Let me get ready first, then I'll take the both of you and Skyler out." Punk said.

"Why Skyler?" TJ frowned.

"Because she's your sister." Punk said.

"But she just stands there." Dean said folding his arms.

"Either Skyler comes or we don't go." Punk said.

"Fine." The twins said, storming away to get their jackets on.

_Later that day…_

Punk had taken Dean, TJ and Skyler to the field across the road to play football. Skyler sat playing with the flowers at the side while Punk and the twins played football.

Punk kicked the ball a bit too far but it was stopped by a black converse.

AJ flicked the ball up and continued to kick the ball, not letting it hit the ground. Dean and TJ watched in amazement. They nor did their father know how to do that.

AJ then kicked the ball back and Punk caught it and smiled.

"Where d'you learn how to do that?" Punk said. He was pretty impressed.

"Secret." AJ smiled walking towards her family. Her walk made her realise she was just over reacting. She knew Punk would protect her from anyone who tried to harm her.

"Boys. I'm sorry for shouting earlier." AJ said. She knew she shouldn't have shouted as bad as what she did earlier at the twins.

The twins just smiled.

"Now I feel like whipping your asses at a game." AJ laughed grabbing the football from Punk.

They managed to make teams up. On one side was the team of AJ and the twins and on the other unfair side was Punk and Skyler.

Too Punks surprise, AJ was quite the footballer, probably better than him.

He laughed every time she took him down to the ground.

"Skyler, run." Punk laughed at Skylers confused face when he passed the ball to her. TJ ran towards her to try and get the ball but she stuck her foot out causing him to fall and trip over.

"Pass it back." Punk said as Skyler tapped the ball back and Punk ran by Dean, next challenge was his wife.

She ran towards Punk and Punk used Skyler's technique and tripped her up with his foot. He didn't even feel bad for the amount of times she speared him to the ground.

Punk saw Skyler at the corner of his eye and he passed it to her to score the last goal of the day. He ran up and hugged her, putting her on his shoulders and running about with her.

AJ just got up and laughed. Helping TJ up as well and wiping the muck from Deans face.

"Well boys, AJ. Me and Skyler were clearly the winners. Thank you and goodnight." Punk said, causing Skyler to giggle on his shoulders.

He put her down and all three children ran back home after their fun afternoon.

"I'm sorry." AJ said.

"For what?" Punk said, putting his arm around her.

"For over reacting. I know you'll protect me." AJ said, wrapping her arms around his body and cuddling him.

Punk just smiled and kissed her head. He had never been as happy as what he was now.

_That night…_

AJ and Punk said goodnight to all three children and finally got the chance to sit down and relax.

"I haven't gave you your birthday present yet." AJ said.

"Feel free to give me it now." Punk smirked.

"Ok, well obviously yes it is sex but I also got you a present to open." AJ said, giving Punk a wrapped rectangular object.

Punk quickly unwrapped it. He just wanted to get to the sex part.

He couldn't help the huge smile that crept up on his face when he saw what the present was. A picture. A picture of him and the four most important people to him in his life. AJ, Dean, TJ and Skyler.

"I… it's lovely. Thank you AJ." Punk said, going to kiss her cheek when she turned for him to catch her lips instead. She took the picture from his hand and sat it on the coffee table. She then stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"Follow me for the second present." AJ said seductively.

Punk could feel himself start to get hard already and quickly made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door to find AJ, in a dressing gown and lying across the bed.

She stood up and walked towards him. She lifted his t-shirt off slowly, throwing it across the room. She ran her hands up his well toned stomach and chest.

He swooped down to capture his lips but AJ put her hand to them.

"You don't get control tonight. Just relax." AJ said, running her tongue over his nipple.

She then disappeared from the room and re entered with a chair from the dining table.

"Sit down." AJ whispered in his ear.

Punk sat down and looked up at AJ. She straddled his hips backwards, causing her back to be pressed against his bare stomach. She grounded her bottom against his groin causing Punk to moan. She reversed her head and kissed him fiercely, taking his hand and putting it near her wet centre.

She pushed her robe aside and put his hand inside her panties and controlled his movement. Punk just groaned, he'd never been so turned on in his life. She removed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth.

She then turned around, facing him and straddling his hips front words. She cupped his prefect face and kissed him softly. Preparing him for the night he was in for.

She stood up and untied the dressing gown slowly.

Punks jeans were so tight he thought they were going to burst.

AJ took her time, exposing bits of flesh at a time. She finally dropped it and Punk found himself staring at the sexiest women ever.

She had red lacy underwear and began to walk back towards Punk.

"Like what you see?" AJ said bending over in front of Punk to pick up the dressing gown, teasing him and teasing him.

She then unbuckled his jeans and made him stand up to slide them down. Once she had his jeans down she could see his erection through his boxers and smirked. She was glad he was enjoying this.

"Sit back down." AJ said as Punk sat back down on the chair.

AJ made her way to the bed and spread her legs open, smirking at Punks entertained face.

She slowly slid her hand in her underwear and began stroking herself. She was so turned on by Punk watching her that she felt herself begin to reach her orgasm very quickly.

Punk was pretty sure he was going to explode. AJ was torturing him here. He groaned at hearing her moan while she was giving herself treatment in front of him.

Watching her hit her orgasm was the hardest part. He genuinely thought he was going to burst with how hard he was. Hearing her moan his name while getting herself off was above the height of sexiness.

"Mmm…" AJ smirked taking her hand away and putting her fingers in her mouth. Licking up and down them. She got up and walked towards Punk who seemed pretty intense after that.

She took his boxers away and went on her knees. Punk knew what was next and already put his hands at the back of her head.

"No no no…" AJ sang, taking Punks hands and tying them behind his back, round the chair with the rope from her bath robe.

"C'mon…" Punk said, this wasn't teasing this was on another level.

"You wanted your birthday present… Enjoy it while it lasts." AJ said, immediately taking his length down her throat, repeatedly bobbing her head up and down on it.

"April…" Punk growled at the sensations AJ was giving him.

"You like that don't you?" AJ mumbled, too busy to look up. After a few minutes of that, AJ stood up and stripped her under wear off. Although she really loved being in control of Punk she wanted teased as well.

She untied Punk and she didn't even get to say anything before he lifted her up and started kissing down her neck, walking over and placing her on the bed. He couldn't go any longer without tasting her and drinking her down. Teasing her until she screamed his name.

"You want to play rough?" AJ smirked.

"You bet." Punk said.

"Get down there then…" AJ demanded pushing Punks head down to her centre.

Oh how Punk loved her demanding side. He slid down and immediately parted her wet folds driving in like his last meal.

AJ jolted when she felt Punk immediately drive in between her legs. She grabbed his hair and pulled it with each lick and stroke.

"Oh…" AJ muttered, feeling herself start to reach a release.

"Scream my name." Punk said between licks.

"Phil!" AJ screamed.

"Again." Punk demanded.

"Phil… Oh god… Phil!" AJ said finally reaching her release and feeling Punk lick her clean.

"I want you to ride me like there's no fucking tomorrow." Punk said sliding back up AJ's body, giving her a quick kiss.

AJ flipped him over, straddled his hips before she sank down on him, her walls wrapping around him like a python.

"Hang on baby." AJ smirked moving up and down fiercely, taking Punks hands and running them up her body.

"The other way. I want to pull your hair." Punk growled.

AJ laughed and spinned round to a reverse cow girl position doing the same movement. Waiting for Punk to pull her hair.

Punk tugged her hair, feeling it tickle the bottom of his stomach.

"Faster." Punk demanded, taking control and putting his hands on her hips, slamming her down on him causing both of them to moan loudly.

"I love hearing you demand." AJ said, continuing to ride Punk faster and faster.

"Yeah? Well here's a demand… go fucking faster!" Punk growled.

"You want faster? I'll give you faster." AJ said, really picking up her pace, pleasing Punk with every fast thrust.

"That's more like it. Keep going baby." Punk said, kissing her shoulder.

"Phil… God…" AJ panted.

"I'm going to cum inside you." Punk said, feeling himself come closer and closer.

"Yes! I want to feel it..." AJ said finally herself reach the end of this hot night.

"Fuck yeah…" Punk growled, feeling his seed shoot through AJ, filling her up.

"Oh… feels so good." AJ shuddered feeling Punks cum shoot inside her.

She collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap.

"How was your present?" AJ smiled looking into Punks eyes.

"I have no words." Punk said, kissing AJ on the lips passionately.

Best birthday present ever.

**Feel free to have a long… LONG cold shower after that. REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning." AJ smiled, still wrapped up in Punks embrace.

"Morning." Punk smirked.

"My head really hurts." AJ said screwing up her eyes, holding her head.

"I wonder why?" Punk laughed.

"Can you go get me some tablets?" AJ said pouting.

"Of course I will, least I could do after your little show last night." Punk said, pecking her on the lips and putting some shorts on, making his way to the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table glaring at him.

"What?" Punk said.

"Half an hour." Dean said.

"What you on about?" Punk questioned.

"I've had half an hours sleep. Paige is still sleeping because the both of you wouldn't shut up last night." Dean said, clearly annoyed and tired.

"Sorry…" Punk got cut off.

"Sorry? I've have half an hour sleep and that's not the first time it's happened." Dean said standing up.

"Jeez, we're sorry. We were only having some fun." Punk said, putting a slice of toast on.

"See there's having fun and then there's fucking her until she can't walk which I'm assuming she can't." Dean said.

"Dean just calm down man, we'll be quiet next time." Punk said.

"No, there won't be a next time. Me, Paige and April are moving out." Dean said, shoving past Punk and walking to hopefully get some needed sleep.

Punk knew Dean and Paige had talked about moving out but he didn't think they would actually do it. He sure as hell was going to miss all three of them, but maybe it was for the best, then he and April could do whatever they wanted.

_Later that day…_

"Your really serious about this?" Punk said, watching Dean shift some boxes to the front door.

"Yes I'm serious. Maybe we should of done it a long time ago anyway." Dean said, not wanting to make Punk feel too terrible.

"When do you go?" Punk asked.

"Well we've saw a house just 15 minutes away from here. As soon as they tell us it's ready." Dean said.

"Look man, I'm sorry if I made you move out. I'm going to miss you." Punk said.

"You didn't make me move out. We can't live together forever. I'm going to miss you too." Dean smiled.

_2 weeks Later…_

Dean and Paige were officially living in their new house with little April which left Punk and AJ to have the house for them and the three kids.

Punk and the twins were watching the cubs game while AJ sat playing with Skyler's hair, slowly putting her 4 year old daughter to sleep.

"I'm going to put her to bed." AJ said, lifting a now sleeping Skyler up and taking her to her bedroom.

Punk just nodded, he was too distracted to the cubs game as were both Dean and TJ.

AJ tucked Skyler into her bed, kissing her on the head and walking out her bedroom to join her three favourite boys.

She was ever so proud of all her children. She couldn't believe nearly 7 years ago she was stuck in a prison cell with no hope and now look where she is. Three gorgeous children, a loving husband and a beautiful house. She normally pinched herself to see if she was dream.

_Back in Chicago…_

"Mr. Del Rio?" A short man said.

"Yes?" Alberto said, opening his hotel room door to an older man.

"Paul Heyman." The man said, extending his hand, shaking Del Rio's, "May I come in?"

**Paul Heyman is never a good sign. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So I hear your setting out to find April Mendez?" Paul said, walking into the hotel room.

"Yes. What's that got to do with you?" Alberto said hastily.

"Well, if you must know. I know her husband very well. You see… he owes me a lot of money, $2,000,000." Paul said.

"Holy cow." Alberto said.

"Now for us to succeed in getting what we both want, we need to work together. That way I get pay back on Mr. Brooks and you get what you want with Miss Mendez, or Mrs. Brooks as I should say." Paul said.

"How can I trust you?" Alberto asked.

"Because I'm a very trustworthy person." Paul smiled.

_With AJ and Punk…_

Punk knew lying about the money he took with him 7 years ago wasn't going to help their relationship, but Paul was dead, he wasn't coming back for it any time soon.

"Skyler go away." Dean said, him and his twin brother trying to build their lego but apparently their little sister was getting in the way.

"Skyler!" TJ shouted causing Skyler to jump.

"Boys, stop shouting at her." AJ said, "C'mon sweetheart, you don't want to play with them anyway." AJ said taking Skyler's hand and leading her away from the twins.

Out of the two million that Punk took with him 7 years ago, he only had one million left due to moving house twice, paying bills and getting things for the kids. Things didn't come cheap these days.

_Later that night…_

"Mom?" Dean said cuddling into his mom, TJ beside his father.

If there was one thing you didn't know about the twins was at night they turned into little cuddlers.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"Why don't we go to school?" Dean said looking up at his mom who looked over to her father.

"Yeah? All the programmes we watch the kids go to school while the moms and dads go to work." TJ spoke up.

"You don't go to school because the both of you are too clever for school. Just like me and your mom are too clever for work." Punk said, causing AJ to laugh.

"We're too clever?" Dean said.

"Yup." Punk said.

"What about Skyler? Is she too clever?" TJ said, referring to his little sister who was sleeping on the other couch, cuddling into her teddy bear.

"All three of you are too clever. Now I think all three of you should get to bed." AJ said.

"Ok." Dean smiled getting up from the couch with TJ behind him.

AJ went to get Skyler when she saw Dean and TJ taking her into bed.

"Goodnight mom, Goodnight dad." Dean said, followed by TJ as they put Skyler to bed and toddled off to bed themselves.

"Goodnight." AJ said.

"Night." Punk said.

AJ sat back down beside Punk and cuddled into him.

"I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too." AJ smiled.

_Two weeks Later…_

"So tell me again how you found out they were here in New Zealand?" Del Rio said to Paul as they both got off the plane in New Zealand.

"I have people everywhere." Paul said.

"People?" Del Rio said.

"Yes, people." Paul said, not comfortable with sharing who these people were.

"So what is our plan anyway?" Del Rio said.

"Well I was thinking we take their children but… it could be better to take April… or both?" Paul laughed.

"I like your thinking. So once we take April and the children… then what?" Del Rio said.

"Then we take it from there. Young Phil is a very good fighter, was always a good protector when he done deals for me, so we need to be careful thing, especially when we are messing with his family." Paul said.

"Deals? He worked for you?" Del Rio said confused.

"Yes, that's where the money is from. Mr. Brooks is a bad and April has yet to find that out." Paul laughed.

Punk was going to pay for taking that money and so was his family.

**Punks past is shaping up to be pretty bad. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The next day…_

"I'm going to see Dean, he needs help building a table or something. Will you be alright here?" Punk asked.

"We'll be fine." AJ smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Punk said, kissing AJ on the cheek and walking out the house, not knowing he was being watched.

Paul and Alberto watched until he was fully away out the scene of the house until they made their move.

_With AJ and the kids…_

"Go wash your hands." AJ said to all three kids before they had their lunch.

She had just finished pouring their juice when the door went. She dried her hands and walked towards the door, pleasantly opening it to a short man.

"Hello, can I help you?" AJ asked politely smiling.

"Nope, but you can help my friend." Paul grinned causing AJ to be confused.

Who was this man?

"I don't know what you…" AJ paused when she saw her one nightmare appear in front of the door.

"April. Long time no see." Alberto laughed.

AJ quickly shut the door and ran into the bathroom where the kids were.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Dean asked drying his hands.

"All three of you need to be quiet, get in the shower and don't say a word, do you understand me?" AJ said in a serious tone, putting all three children in the shower. Punk and AJ's shower was one of the ones were you could see out it but no one could see inside it.

AJ heard Alberto and the other man burst in the door. She knew she had to come out the bathroom. She opened the door and saw both of them standing at the door.

"Please… please don't take me." AJ pleaded.

"Where are they?" Paul said.

"Who?" AJ stuttered.

"They three children of yours." Paul said.

"I don't know what your talking about." AJ tried her best to lie.

"Alberto." Paul said, watching Alberto pin AJ up against the wall.

"Where are they?" Alberto whispered in against AJ's neck, causing her to shiver.

"AJ, I forgot the…" Punk paused walking in the house.

Alberto turned and looked at what he assumed was Phil's fuming face.

"Get the fuck away from her." Punk said, grabbing Alberto and pinning him up against the wall. Kicking him in the crotch and punching him in the face.

"Are you alright?" Punk said turning his attention to AJ.

"Yeah I'm fine… Punk look out!" AJ screamed as Paul hit Punk over the back of his head with a chair, knocking Punk completely out.

"Phil." AJ cried, shaking Punk on the ground.

AJ then watched Paul make his way down the hall and to the bathroom.

"NO!" AJ screamed running down and jumping on Paul's back only to be grabbed off by Alberto. He dragged her outside by the hair, leaving Paul to get the children.

Paul opened the shower to see three adorable kids standing inside.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"That doesn't matter." Paul said, grabbing both boys and Skyler.

"Daddy?" Skyler said, being dragged by her knocked out father on the ground.

"Dad?!" Dean shrieked reaching the door, Paul pulling him by the neck out the house.

"Dad?!" TJ shouted, but it was no use, their father was knocked out cold.

Paul threw them in the car, taping there mouths and tying their arms behind them back.

"Smile for your daddy." Paul laughed, taking a picture and walking back in the house, pinning it to the bathroom door.

_2 hours later…_

Punk woke up, lying on the kitchen floor with a banging headache. He stood up slowly and searched around, he recalled every moment before he was knocked out very well. He remembered punching Del Rio and seeing if AJ was alright, then everything went black. He looked in all the rooms to find no one.

He then found a horrible photo on the bathroom door. His poor children tied up, helpless in the back of the car. He punched the wall and noticed there was a note at the back of the photo.

_Phil, it's been a while. Adorable children, lovely wife. Too bad they're going to die. Here is a cell phone, we'll be in contact. Who are we? Alberto and your dearest oldest friend Paul Heyman._

Punk dropped the photo and stumbled backwards. Paul was alive. He… he was told that Paul got killed. He picked up the cell phone and waited and waited… until the phone finally rang.

"Paul." Punk answered.

"Phil, it's nice to hear your voice. Now…"

"I swear Paul if you've hurt any of them." Punk said.

"I've not hurt them Phil. But I might… You know where the Princess Hotel is don't you?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Why?" Punk asked.

"Well, you've got 15 minutes to get to there." Paul said.

"What happens if I don't." Punk said.

"Well, your lovely wife and children aren't at the hotel but the clue to where they are is at the hotel. I want you to phone me once you arrive at the hotel. I'm timing you, if I don't receive a call from you in 15 minutes, the bomb that's strapped to your lovely wife will go off. Are we clear?" Paul said.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk said running his hands through his hair and kicking the wall.

"Your time starts now…" Paul said, hanging up.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Move." Punk said, immediately running out the house and chucking a man out his car.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man said.

"Shut up." Punk said, climbing in the car and driving away. He had 15 minutes to save his family.

_15 minutes later…_

"I'm here you bastard, what next?" Punk said on the phone to Paul.

"Well done. Now I want you to go up to the third floor, room 209. A girl will be there, tell her you're here for Paul Heyman. She will run but if you let her go, your family dies. I want you to get her and kill her, I don't care how you do it, you have 10 minutes to do it. Then I'll phone you with the next step." Paul laughed.

"She's just an innocent person Paul, don't make me do this." Punk said.

"Do you want your family to die?" Paul said getting no reply from Punk, "Good."

"Can I speak to April? Please." Punk asked.

"Hmm… 20 seconds won't hurt." Paul said to Punks surprise, he heard him walk over and place the phone beside AJ's ear, he assumed she was handcuffed of some sort.

"April?" Punk said.

"Phil." AJ said, glad to hear Punks voice.

"I'm going to get you out of there. All four of you…"

"I don't know where they are." AJ sobbed.

"Who?" Punk said.

"The kids." AJ said sniffling.

"What do you mean?..." Punk was cut off by Paul.

"20 seconds over. Now you have 10 minutes to kill, have fun, your time starts now." Paul said hanging up.

Punk clenched his fist, putting the phone back in his pocket. How on earth was he going to kill this poor girl, he'd never hurt a girl in his life and didn't intend to, but he was sacrificing his family here, he had no choice.

He walked in and straight by the reception taking the elevator to the third floor, finding room 209. He finally found it and was met by a women who looked about April's age with a little boy standing beside her. She had a son? How could Paul be so cold hearted.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm eh… I'm here for Paul Heyman." Punk said, watching the womans face drop.

"W…what?" Taking her sons hand and pulling him close.

Punk couldn't do it. There was no way he could stand and kill this little boy's mother, he had to find a way to get out of this.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to think." Punk said tapping his foot in thought, already realising he only had five minutes left.

"Please… don't hurt my son." The woman said.

"I won't, trust me." Punk said.

"What are you here for then?" The woman with two toned hair said.

"My family is in danger. I…" Then Punk got an idea.

He picked up his normal phone and phoned Dean.

"Yo?" Dean said picking up.

"Dean, you know where the princess hotel is right?" Punk rushed.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked.

"I need you down here in four minutes, it's an emergency." Punk said with a serious tone.

"Yeah sure, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Not really, just hurry, I'm on the third floor at room 209." Punk said hanging up.

"What's happening?" The woman said.

"My friend is coming to get you. You need to go to his house and hide, act as if you don't exist, what's your name anyway?" Punk asked.

"Kaitlyn." The woman said.

"Well Kaitlyn, call me Punk. Dean should be here soon." Punk said only hoping.

He couldn't begin to tell you how glad he was to see Dean hop out the elevator and approach them.

"What's up? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I need you to take Kaitlyn and her son to your house for a few days. April and the kids are in danger and it's a long story. Pauls going to phone me in a minute so I desperately need you to take Kaitlyn to your house and keep her and her son hidden." Punk said.

"Eh… yeah sure, do you need help Punk?" Dean asked, Punk looked a little panicked.

"No, just get her out of here, quick. I'll be fine." Punk said, slightly pulling Kaitlyn out the room and pushing her towards Dean.

"C'mon then." Dean smiled to Kaitlyn.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn smiled to Punk. She knew that there were very few men like Punk in the world.

"It's fine. Now go, quick!" Punk said, walking in to Kaitlyn's room as soon as her and Dean left.

Punk took his phone out and phoned Paul, hearing him pick up and spoke up.

"She's… she's dead." Punk said.

"Good job, your getting closer and closer to your family. Now, your wife and I are in the warehouse down by the train station. Once you get to her, I'll let you in on where your children are… you have 15 minutes." Paul said.

"Paul, please don't hurt them. They've done nothing wrong." Punk said.

"But you have. You see, I'm not sure if April understands everything about your past. I might just tell her right now." Paul grinned through the phone.

"Please Paul, I'm begging you." Punk said, not wanting AJ to know anything about his past.

"Times ticking…" Paul hung up.

_15 minutes later…_

Punk got to the warehouse just in time and opened the door to see AJ standing in the middle of the room, holding a gun.

"April." Punk said walking towards AJ when she held the gun up in his direction, tears streaming down her face.

"AJ? What are you doing?" Punk said, shocked to see AJ point the gun in his direction.

"He… he's making me Phil." AJ cried.

"Do it." Paul said from the shadows causing Punk to look all around but he still couldn't see any sign of him.

"Do it." Paul said again, his voice echoing through the warehouse.

"He… he told me if I don't, our children, he'll kill them." AJ cried, being put in this horrible position.

"AJ, just pass me the gun. Everything is going to be fine." Punk said, not really wanting to get shot by his wife.

"I can't." AJ said, watching Paul creep behind Punk.

"You can… just…" Punk stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He spinned around, hooking Heyman in the jaw and running towards AJ taking the gun from her shaking hand. Poor thing didn't know what she was doing.

"Where are the kids?" Punk asked AJ holding her shoulders for her to stop shaking.

"Down by the train track." AJ said looking away from Punk.

"What has he told you AJ?" Punk said, knowing AJ wasn't acting herself around him.

"Everything." AJ said, glaring up at Punk.

"Look, I know I should of told you sooner but I didn't want you to change feelings for me. I'm still the same guy, I'm still your Punk, I'm still your husband, father of your children." Punk said.

"You beat people up, you set fire to houses, you… you stole that money that you took to fend for our family, I can't even look at you." AJ said.

"Please AJ, please don't be mad. We need to go save our children, mine and yours." Punk said.

"No. I'm going to save my children. You… you can go rot in hell." AJ said, kicking Punk in the balls and hitting him on the head with the gun, knocking him out for the second time that day.

"Bastard." AJ mumbled, walking past Punk and running outside to go try and save her children, when she saw the most horrifying thing ever.

Dean, TJ and Skyler, all tied together on the train track. The train track were trains raced past and speeds she didn't even know. She quickly ran down when Alberto jumped out in front of her.

"Please! You can't, that's my children!" AJ shrieked beginning to cry, trying to fight her way past Del Rio.

Then she heard it. A train in the distance, it's whistle blowing, getting closer and closer.

"Please, don't do this. Please." AJ cried, a flood of tears overcoming down her face, watching her poor little children's faces drop when hearing the train get closer and closer.

"Mom!" Dean shouted, wriggling his legs trying to get out.

"Mommy." Skyler shouted, not really liking being tied up.

"Mom… come get us!" TJ screamed, trying to wriggle his body out of the rope.

"April, watch your children die." Alberto laughed, tilting AJ's face to look directly at the twins.

**Oh no! REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

AJ watched as the train moved closer and closer. She started to regret knocking Punk out, that was until he flew by her in a heart beat, running on to the track and untying their children.

"Punk hurry!" AJ shouted watching the train near closer to not only her children but her husband.

Punk fumbled about with the rope but finally got it undone.

Alberto tried to make his way down to stop Punk but AJ kicked him very hard, sending him to the ground.

Punk looked back to see the train centimetres away, he grabbed all three children, Skyler clutching her legs around his waist, the boys holding either one of his hands. He jumped off the rail, huddling all three children closely, just in time for the train to whiz past.

AJ felt a huge sense of relief as Punk and the children made it off the tracks safely.

Of course Skyler was upset with the whole incident and started to cry loudly in her fathers arms.

"Shh… your alright now. Shh…" Punk said kissing her head softly, trying his best to comfort her, she was only 4 years old.

AJ ran down and hugged both boys, squeezing them to death. What would she have done if Punk hadn't got to them, she couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked Dean and TJ who just nodded, still a little shaken up by the whole thing.

Punk put Skyler on her feet and she ran and hugged her mother who hugged her back as tight.

"Thank you." AJ said looking up at Punk whilst hugging Skyler.

"It would have been slightly better if you hadn't knocked me out five minutes before." Punk chuckled watching AJ sit Skyler down who ran to her brothers.

She stood up and approached Punk, "I'm sorry about that, I should listen to what you have to say in future. There's no way in hell that you're a bad man. Well not to your family anyway." AJ said pulling Punks neck down and kissing him softly.

"Stop!" Paul said, limping out the warehouse next to the station, pointing a gun at Punk and his family.

"Paul, put it down. Please." Punk said, placing the twins and Skyler behind him slowly.

"No… unless you give me my two million dollars back, I'm going to kill every single one of you." Paul said.

"No you're not." A voice came from behind Paul.

Next think that rippled through the air was a gun shot, Paul fell to the ground revealing Dean standing with the gun.

Punk smiled as did AJ, where would they be without Dean?

"Brooks? You alright?" Dean shouted, smiling to Punk from the other side of the station.

"Just peachy Ambrose." Punk shouted back, helping AJ and the kids up from the tracks and towards Dean.

As soon as Punk and AJ reached Dean they gave him a massive hug. As did the twins and Skyler.

"How did you find out we were here?" Punk asked.

"Well that girl you told me to take home, she told me Paul or whoever the hell this guy has residents down her at the station so I decided that since its you, you'd probably got yourself into some crazy shit trouble so I made my way down." Dean smiled.

"Well I suppose I should say thanks." Punk laughed.

"Punk?" AJ said suddenly.

"What?"

"Where's Alberto?" AJ said, looking around, "He was here when I ran down."

Punk looked around and said, "He's probably legged it because he knows Paul won't be there to save him. C'mon, lets go home." Punk said.

_The next day…_

As soon as Punk, AJ and the kids got home last night they all fell straight asleep, especially Punk who was exhausted.

Turned out AJ and Punk were even up before the twins this morning so they just lay in bed talking.

"So… do you want to tell me everything you've done?" AJ asked.

"AJ, I done a lot of bad things yes, but I've moved on. Please, can we just forget about it?" Punk asked.

"Yes, I guess." AJ said.

"Good." Punk said, cuddling her in, playing with her long brown hair.

**Thank god Punk got to the kids in time and thank god for Dean! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ had been distancing herself from Punk for the past few weeks. She couldn't help feel awkward around him, she had to find out what these "bad things" were that he'd done.

Once all three kids were sleeping he walked in to the living room and sat beside her on the couch. It was awkward, silent and she could feel herself get tense, but she had to speak to him.

"You need to tell me." AJ said.

"Tell you what?" Punk chuckled at AJ's random statement.

"About your past." AJ said.

Punk sighed, "April, we've been over this, it's better if you didn't know." Punk said.

"I don't care how bad it is. I can't sleep at night because I'm thinking about all the things you could have done. Please, please just tell me." AJ said.

Punk just sighed again. He knew that everything he'd done would break her heart but they were married, they were together, they got through things together.

"Ok, I can't promise you'll still love me after it." Punk said.

"Of course I'll still love you. I'll always love you." AJ said, putting Punk at ease.

"Well, it all started when I left my parent house, you know my biological parents. My friend Chez, she took me in, you know all this but anyway, her father when he died, obviously I want to the funeral, he was a nice man, I got on with him a lot. I kept spotting this man staring at me from a distance, he was small, sleezy, I knew he wasn't a good man. He came over to me and started asking me questions. Next thing I know I'm working for him, if you haven't already figured out who he is, Paul Heyman." Punk paused, shivering slightly at the man who tried to kill his precious children.

"I was only 19, I was stupid, I didn't know what I was doing. I worked with a few guys. Guy named Ziggler. Once called Orton and the other Daniel. Real idiots. Drug addicts, women abusers…"

"Wait, what did you say the last guys name was?" AJ said.

"Eh… Daniel, why?" Punk said.

"You don't know his second name do you?" AJ said, starting to get a little worried.

"I'm not sure… Daniel Bryan rings a bell." Punk said, seeing AJ's face drop, "What? What's wrong?"

"He… I killed him. He…" AJ began to breath heavily and panic.

"AJ calm down, c'mon." Punk said, he knew AJ was prone to taking panic attacks.

AJ took deep breaths for nearly 5 minutes and finally re composed herself.

"He wasn't the guy who… who hurt you?" Punk asked, noticing AJ finally breathing normally again.

"Yes. He was and you worked with him, laughed with him, I bet your just like him." AJ said, feeling disgusted.

"Take that back, I was nothing like any of those guys. Now do you want to hear the rest of this or not, you asked for it?" Punk said folding his arms, annoyed that AJ would suggest such a horrible thing towards him.

"Go on." AJ whispered.

"Well anyway, I worked with the three of them. As you know, they were horrible people. I never done anything they done. Didn't take drugs, I didn't lay a finger on any women! I just done the work and got out. Yeah, I done horrible things, like beating people up, setting houses on fire, attempting to kill people, dodgy dealings… but I've learned from it." Punk said.

"Why didn't you just quit." AJ scowled.

"Trust me, once you're under Paul Heymans watch, you don't quit." Punk said.

"So how did you get out of it in the end?" AJ asked, still not being able to look at Punk.

"Well I got a beat up a few times trying to ask to quit, I just got on with it. I then met Maria, she was my only escape from everything. Then she turned me into prison and then… I met the best thing that ever happened to me." Punk said, obviously referring to AJ.

"And now Pauls dead?" AJ said, she was still feeling a little wary around Punk.

"He's dead baby. He's gone." Punk said, going to hug her when she backed away.

"I'm sorry Punk. I just… I need some time to think about all this… you worked with my… the things he done to me." AJ said shivering, her eyes filling up with tears.

"April please, I'm nothing like to them, plus Daniels dead, he won't hurt you anymore." Punk said.

"He may be dead but his memory still haunts me, everytime I go to bed at night I picture myself in his house, him beating up with something, hurting me, using me… I just can't get my head around it that you worked with him. Did he ever speak about me?" AJ asked.

"No… not that I remember… in fact…" Punk paused, recalling a memory.

_Flashback…_

_Punk, Orton and Ziggler were sitting in the basement of the warehouse they worked in. There was nothing to do, that was until Daniel came in with a very exciting topic to talk about._

"_Boys." Daniel said, throwing his jacket across the room and sitting down on a chair around the table were the other three sat._

"_What took you so long." Orton said._

"_Stupid whore of a girlfriend. She's such a little…" Daniel said with anger._

"_What did you do to her this time?" Ziggler smirked._

"_Just the usual. Punch, kick, slap, some of her hair came out this morning as well. Oops." Daniel said, not really caring that he'd pulled out a girls hair._

_Punk sat in disgust as the three other men that he called work mates, laughed about what Daniel was doing to this innocent girl, little did he know that girl would be his future wife and mother of his children._

"_She's going to get you back one of these days Bryan." Punk spoke up._

"_And if she does, I'll go after her. C'mon Brooks your just jealous of how fit she is." Bryan said._

"_I've never even seen her. Plus I have a girlfriend." Punk said._

"_Alright lover boy, lets get going on the next shipment." Orton said, all of them walking away from the table._

"Punk?" AJ said, staring at Punks confused face.

"Huh? What?" Punk said, coming out of his flashback.

"Did he speak about me?" AJ asked.

"Eh… no." Punk said, thinking it was best not to say anything.

"Ok. Well I'm going to bed. Maybe its best if you… sleep out here tonight." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"Well… I just… I need to let all of this sink in. I mean, you worked with someone who gives me nightmares every night. While you were probably laughing with him at work I was sitting terrified at his house, bruises, cuts everywhere." AJ said, taking a deep breath.

"AJ please… don't shut me out because of this." Punk said.

"I'm not shutting you out… I just need to think about all of this." AJ said.

"And what happens once you've thought about it?" Punk asked.

"I don't know… goodnight Phil." AJ said, shakily walking out the living room and to her bedroom. Shutting the bedroom door tightly, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. She couldn't believe any of this.

**How is this going to affect their relationship? REVIEW and find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy?" Skyler said, awaking Punk after a restless night on the couch.

Punk turned to find her big brown eyes staring right into his green ones.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked, he saw it was still dark outside.

"I had a bad dream." Skyler frowned, holding on to her bears ear.

"Aw sweetheart." Punk said sitting up and rubbing his tired face, "C'mon, I'll come tuck you back into bed."

Skyler took her father's hand and followed him into her room where she quickly got back into bed.

"Ok, now try get back to sleep. It's still really early." Punk said tucking the covers up over her shoulders.

"The bad man tried to hurt me again." Skyler said, letting a small tear run down her cheek, recalling her very disturbing dream.

"What man sweetie?" Punk said.

"The fat one." Skyler said causing Punk to chuckle a little.

"He's gone now hunnie, he's not coming back. Get some sleep ok." Punk said, finally kissing her cheek and walking out the room, closing the door.

He then walked into the twin's room to see both of them snoring their little heads off. It only felt like yesterday that he was in that Australia home, delivering both of them on the kitchen floor.

He really missed Australia. It was his and AJ's first proper home. Were they shed, special memories, sad memories, happy memories. He also knew AJ loved it since she stepped out the car and saw it.

Speaking of AJ, he started to hear horrible cries from her room. He opened the door to see her having what looked like a horrible nightmare.

"Stop… don't hurt me…" AJ moaned, thrashing around in the bed.

He crept over and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her into his arms, slowly calming her down.

"Shh… no ones going to hurt you April, shh…" Punk said, feeling AJ grab onto him tightly as she awoke.

"What? Where am I?" AJ said, completely lost by her horrible dream.

"Your home, your with me, Dean, TJ and Skyler. Your alright." Punk said.

"No… I'm not alright… you, you used to work with him… don't touch me…" AJ said, pushing Punk slightly away from her.

"AJ, why are you being like this? He's dead." Punk said.

"Oh so him being dead makes everything better? He still gives me nightmares, he still haunts me every night…" AJ said, standing up and putting her dressing gown on.

"Just get over it for god sake." Punk regretfully said, kicking himself for sounding so horrible.

"Get over it?!" AJ shrieked. "He… how many times do I have to make you understand how horrible he was to me. Shall we go over everything again, we might be here for a while…" AJ said fuming.

"AJ, I didn't mean…"

"No, no your right, I do need to get over it, but first I'm going to make you understand how bad it was…" AJ said, taking a DVD from the cupboard and shoving it towards Punk who took it off her.

"What's this?" Punk said.

"Go watch it. Picture me as the women, and Daniel as the man. Come back to me when your done." AJ said, pushing Punk out the room and slamming the door.

Punk just stood in confusion. He looked at the DVD. He stumbled into the living room and put it in the DVD player, skipping the adverts and pressing play.

_2 hours later…_

Punk sat nearly in tears. That may have been one of the worst movies he had ever watched. Watching that poor women every night get beat up and abused, then he remembered AJ's words after she put the DVD in his hands, '_Picture me as women and Daniel as the man.' _He couldn't even bare to picture AJ as that women, there was no way, he was sure he'd be scarred for life. He then saw AJ at the corner of his eye.

"I always watched it after he'd beat me up. I used to think, 'oh look, at least I didn't get hit as hard as her,' forgetting it was a movie of course." AJ said.

"Can you just come here a minute." Punk said, he desperately needed AJ in his arms.

AJ nodded and sat down beside Punk who immediately took her into his arms. She could of swore he was silently crying but she decided not to say anything.

"I'm sorry I made you watch that, but you needed to understand." AJ said, punk still embracing her tightly.

"I promise to you AJ, that whatever happens in life, I'll never let anyone touch you like that again, never, and if I break that promise, I'll never forgive myself." Punk said.

AJ knew she had finally got Punk to understand. She could tell by his words and his actions.

"I love you." AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"I love you too." Punk said, cupping her cheeks and slowly kissing her soft lips.

It wasn't a rough, attacking kiss. It was slow, passionate, the ones that AJ loved from Punk.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

After AJ and Punk falling asleep on the couch, Dean and TJ awoke and made their way into their sleeping parents.

"Don't wake them." Dean scowled as TJ was about to wake both AJ and Punk up.

"Why? It's past 8am." TJ said.

"So." Dean said, pulling his brother away from their sleeping parents.

"What we going to do then?" TJ asked sighing.

"Tidy up." Dean said, wanting to do something nice for his mom and dad.

"No seriously, what are we going to do?" TJ laughed.

"Tidy up." Dean said again.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, your usually the bad one out of the both of us." TJ said.

TJ was right. Out of both of them Dean was always the one with the attitude. Never doing what he was told.

"Just get the brush." Dean said.

The twins were turning 8 very soon. How hard was it to clean the house.

_2 hours later…_

"I want to sleep." TJ said, sitting on the ground cross legged, just like his father normally did.

They did indeed tidy the whole house without their parents noticing. Dean was proud, TJ of course just wanted to go to sleep.

AJ heard voices from the kitchen and looked around, seeing the whole house sparkling. She knew it wasn't Punk that had done it, he was snoring beside her. Then she spotted two of her precious little boys ready to fight in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey stop it!" AJ said, pulling the boys apart from each other.

AJ was lost for words. The kitchen was cleaned top to bottom as was the rest of the house.

"You two done all of this?" AJ said in shock.

Dean nodded, while TJ smiled.

"You two are the best boys ever." AJ said, hearing a coughing from Punk on the couch.

"Two of the best boys ever." AJ corrected herself.

"Thank you." Punk mumbled from the couch.

_Later that night…_

Punk, AJ and the kids were headed round to Dean and Paige's. Apparently they had some big 'news.'

"She's totally pregnant." Punk said. Him, AJ and the kids walking or for Dean and TJ running to Paige and Deans house. It was only fifteen minutes to walk from their house.

"Nah, I think he's proposed." AJ said.

"Nope. She's defos pregnant." Punk said, sure of it.

_Half an hour…_

"Ha! In your face April!" Punk shouted as Paige announced she was pregnant.

"What?" Dean laughed.

"Nothing." Punk laughed as he hugged both Paige and Dean, AJ doing the same.

"How is April taking towards it?" Punk said, of course meaning Dean and Paige's daughter who was named after his wife.

"She actually doesn't like it. She said she doesn't want any brothers or sisters." Dean laughed.

"She'll come round." AJ said, taking a drink of her juice.

"Hopefully." Paige said.

After hours of the children playing and AJ and Punk catching up with Paige and Dean, Punk and AJ decided they'd better head home. Skyler seemed to have fell asleep on her mother anyway.

Punk lifted her up, carrying her sleeping, little body out the house after saying their goodbyes.

Dean and TJ stayed close to their mother's side. They didn't like being out late at night.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" AJ asked to Dean and TJ.

"Yeah." They both smiled.

Skyler said sleeping, tight into her father's chest while they walked all the way home.

Once they finally got home, Punk put Skyler to bed while AJ put the twins to bed.

AJ was finally glad to feel her head hit the pillow, Punk the same.

"Goodnight." Punk said, kissing AJ's lips softly.

"Night." AJ said, cuddling into her husband's warm embrace.

_3am…_

"Punk!" AJ said tapping Punk on the shoulder.

"What?" Punk grumbled.

"I hear something." AJ said.

Punk paused and listened. He heard what sounded like footsteps and clattering from the living room.

"Stay here." Punk sighed, hoping it was just a rat or something.

He put on a t-shirt and shorts and made his way out the room. He looked around the living room and kitchen, not seeing anything or anyone. That was until three men came out of the shadows.

"Miss us?"

Punk didn't want to turn around. Yet he still did anyway.

"You… your dead… AJ killed you." Punk stuttered to the small man in the middle of Orton and Ziggler.

**Oh no! Daniel is alive? REVIEW. This isn't going to be good. 3 on 1.**


	11. Chapter 11

"She gave me brain damage. The bitch didn't kill me." Daniel laughed.

"Why are you here?" Punk said, staying far back from his former work mates.

"Well we're all here to get revenge on you for killing Heyman. And Daniels here to get his girlfriend back." Orton said.

"Daniel, you lay a finger on her I swear to god I'll kill you." Punk said.

"Punk?" AJ shouted from the room, noticing he'd been away for a while.

"I'm eh… just getting a drink." Punk shouted back.

"So you married her? You know, when I got told this I thought it was a joke. You really thinks she loves you? She's probably using you to get over me." Daniel laughed.

"I'm sure she is. Now all three of you get the fuck out of my house." Punk said.

"Nope, not until we get her." Daniel said starting to walk around the house.

"Just go Daniel. All three of you, please." Punk said, practically begging.

"You two have children? Daughter is just as gorgeous as she is." Daniel said, picking up the photo frame that AJ had got Punk for his birthday.

"Don't talk about my daughter." Punk said, clenching his fists.

"You don't mind if I go take a peek. I won't hurt them." Daniel said walking towards the hall that took you down to the bedrooms.

"Go down there and I'll rip your throat out." Punk said.

"Brooks. Take a look at the numbers here. There's three of us and one of you. Now you either go get her or I take the children." Daniel said.

But Punk didn't need to get anyone, AJ had already got impatient on what was happening and why Punk was taking so long to get a damn drink.

"What are you…" AJ paused, looking at three figures on the other side of the room, her eye catching one particular man.

"No…no… please no! Please, Punk." AJ said starting to think she was dreaming.

"AJ, your fine he isn't going to hurt you. Remember the promise?" Punk said.

"AJ, it's been a long time baby." Daniel said, getting closer and closer to AJ who began to hide behind Punk.

"She isn't your baby anymore. Get away from the both of us." Punk said, making sure AJ was securely behind him.

"Get him." Daniel signalled to Orton and Ziggler who dragged him away from AJ where they began to beat him up.

"Don't… leave him alone." AJ said, trying her best to get Ziggler and Orton off of Punk but they were too strong and Daniel had already grabbed her hair, swinging her round to face him.

"Your going to regret leaving me sweetheart." Daniel said, punching AJ in the stomach.

AJ winced, keeping an eye on Punk struggling to get to his feet.

"I bet you missed me beating you every night." Daniel said, punching AJ in the stomach again, this time harder.

"P-Punk?!" AJ called in pain.

"He's not going to save you… fuck…" Daniel said, falling to the ground revealing little Dean standing.

Dean was horrified at walking in on seeing his mother and father get beat up.

"Dean, take your brother and sister and go to Dean and Paige's. Now!" AJ demanded.

Dean looked frightened like never before but never the less he got his brother and sister and shot out the door from danger, doing what his mother told him.

AJ knew it was only a matter of time before Daniel would be back on his feet but she ran over to Punk anyway who was in a horrible state. She kicked both Orton and Ziggler in the crotch, sending them to the ground.

"Are you alright, Phil, talk to me." AJ said, shaking Punks weak body.

"AJ… get… get out of here." Punk said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." AJ said, holding his hand.

"Please… get away from here… don't… don't worry about me." Punk said barely getting his words out.

"Right that's it." Daniel said, getting back to his feet and grabbing AJ by the neck.

Punk had no power to get to his feet, all he had to do was watch Daniel verbally and physically hurt AJ.

"Get him. Both of them are coming." Daniel said to Orton and Ziggler.

"No! Take me, leave him… leave him here." AJ said.

"No. Both of you are going to pay." Daniel said, nodding to Orton and Ziggler as they knocked Punk out with a swift kick to the head.

AJ just looked the opposite way, not being able to look at her knocked out husband being dragged to his feet.

_5 hours later…_

Daniel, Orton and Ziggler had handcuffed both Punk and AJ to a pipe, making them face each other.

AJ felt relief when Punk started to open his eyes.

"Phil!" AJ shouted.

"A-April?" Punk said, looking around confused, his head was hurting like mad.

"Good, the both of you are awake now. Let's get this show on the road." Daniel laughed from the side of the room.

Punk looked at AJ in confusion, AJ doing the same back to Punk.

**Uh Oh! REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop it! Please!" AJ screamed watching Orton and Ziggler beat the crap out of Punk while Daniel held her head in place to watch.

Punk was helpless, all he could do was sit and take it. His hands were handcuffed above him.

"Please…" AJ cried, noticing Punk's nose start to bleed, his eyes hanging heavy.

Orton viciously punched Punk one last time in the stomach before finally leaving with Ziggler. Leaving AJ, Punk and Daniel.

"Face it AJ. He means nothing to you. It's me you belong with." Daniel said, facing AJ.

"He means everything to me! I never have and never will belong with you." AJ said in disgust, spitting in Daniels face.

Daniel laughed and wiped his face but then immediately grabbed AJ's hair, pulling her head back to look directly at him.

"Leave…leave her… leave her alone." Punk coughed, even being beaten up by two vicious men he still was protecting her.

"Leave her alone huh? We'll see about that." Daniel said as he ripped AJ's t-shirt away.

AJ squealed when Daniel ripped her t-shirt off. She couldn't hide herself due to her hands being handcuffed to the pipe above her.

Punk could barely keep his head up, he felt it get heavier and heavier by the minute. But he wasn't giving up. He made a promise to AJ, a promise he swore to never break.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"Paige get the door." Dean shouted from the bedroom to Paige who was in the kitchen.

Paige dropped the dish towel she was holding and went over to the door, swinging it open to reveal three small children, AJ and Punks children.

"What are you three doing here?" Paige asked as she pulled them in from the cold world.

"Mom… dad… bad men…" Dean said, he'd ran most of the way, trying his best to keep Skyler and TJ beside him.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Paige asked, starting to get a little worried.

"These bad men were beating up mom and dad." Dean said, finally catching his breath.

Paige gasped. "Dean?!" Paige shouted, obviously referring to older Dean.

"What?" Dean said, walking in to the kitchen, "What are you three doing here?"

"AJ and Punk… they're in trouble." Paige said.

"What sort of trouble?" Dean sighed.

"Dean said men were in the house, beating both of them up." Paige said shivering.

"What?!" Dean shrieked, not really believing this.

"These three scary men… they punched my mom and my dad was over by the table not moving." Dean said, nearly crying. TJ had a ruff idea as to what was going on. Skyler on the other hand just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Paige, stay here with the kids. I'll go find them." Dean said, coming to Punk and AJ's rescue again.

"Be careful." Paige said.

"Always." Dean said, walking out the door.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"April… I'm… I'm sorry…" Punk cried, looking over at AJ lying on the floor barely moving. Some of her hair pulled out across the room. Her clothes ripped apart and her body left in a broken mess. All he could of done was stay handcuffed and watch. All that replayed in his mind was that horrible DVD. The scene he had just witnessed between his wife and another man was far worse than that movie.

"You… you promised… me…" AJ croaked, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sad chapter folks!**

"AJ, I'm… There's nothing I could do…" Punk said, he had let AJ down. Big time.

"You just… fuck…" AJ said holding her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked, very concerned for his wife.

"I'm far from alright Phil… don't even speak to me." AJ said, struggling to get to her feet.

She was thankful that the handcuffs were no longer attached to her. She was leaving. She didn't care about Punk. He didn't do anything to stop Daniel.

"Where are you going?" Punk said, noticing AJ finally get to her feet after struggling.

"I'm going." AJ scowled.

"Where? Your just going to leave me here?" Punk said.

"I don't know. Far from here." AJ said, limping over to the door.

"AJ please, don't leave me here…" Punk begged.

AJ took all the will power not to turn back and help Punk out. But no, he didn't do anything to help her. She was yet again back at square one, no one cared about her. Not even her own husband.

She looked back one last time at his pained face.

"You brought it on yourself Phil." AJ whispered, opening the door, limping out and shutting it behind her.

"April!" Punk shouted, kicking the chair beside him.

He suspected that Daniel thought he'd hurt AJ so much that she wouldn't have been able to walk out, but a part of Punk was glad she was away, away from Daniel.

He stayed quietly in the room. Hearing the drain pipes drip and the wind howl outside.

"Someone… anyone…" Punk sighed, maybe he was going to die in here? He didn't know anything.

_With AJ…_

As soon as AJ got outside she gasped, breathing in the air, the air that made the tears dry in crusty on her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. She wish she would just wake up from this horrible nightmare.

She began walking far away from the building that her husband was still grieving in. She began to walk up the street of her house when she saw Dean running to approach her.

"AJ, jesus are you alright?" Dean asked, noticed AJ looked rather bad.

"No." AJ said, tearing up again.

"Ok, where is Punk?" Dean asked in a hurry to get his other best friend.

"The large building next to the swing park." AJ said without any emotion, was it bad that she didn't even want Punk to be rescued. He'd hurt her so badly. Breaking his promise that he swore to her.

"Ok, go back to the house, Paige will see you with the kids." Dean said, rubbing AJ's back and running down to the building AJ told him about.

He dodged his way through bins and cars and finally reached the building, opening the door swiftly and walking in quietly.

He searched through all the rooms when he finally got to one where he saw Punk handcuffed to a pipe, barely awake.

"Punk. Thank god." Dean said, as he ran in.

Punk had never been so happy to see Dean.

"Dean. Get me out of here… please." Punk pleaded.

"Give me a minute. I need to find a key to unlock the handcuffs." Dean said.

"Over in the second drawer he put it in." Punk said, pointing his foot to the desk with four drawers.

Dean ran over to the desk and took the key from the second drawer and ran back to Punk, unlocking the handcuffs, finally letting him out of his misery.

"Thanks man, where would I be…" Punk was cut off as the door opened and a bang rippled through the whole building.

Next thing he knew was Dean had fell into his arms, blood escaping from his mouth and chest. Punk looked up to see Daniel standing at the door, holding a gun.

"You… you shot him." Punk said, placing Dean on the ground gently.

"Dean, Dean c'mon man… stay with me." Punk said, taking his phone out and quickly phoning an ambulance.

He hung up after the women on the phone told him the ambulance would be there very soon. But Punk wasn't convinced soon would be enough time to keep Dean alive.

"Dean… c'mon, talk to me." Punk said.

"Thank you… for everything… you and April." Dean said, his eyes drifting shut slowly.

"Dean please. Don't leave me…." Punk said, a tear rolling down his cheek, landing on the floor in a tiny drop.

Punk watched as the paramedics rushed in and took a pulse and heartbeat.

He saw them all shaking their heads at each other.

"Sir… he um… he's got no heart beat. I'm sorry." The women said.

Punk sank to the ground, burying his hands in his head crying like never before.

He'd just lost one of the most important people in his life. His best friend.

**Tissues? I'm sorry for doing this to y'all but Punk will get revenge on Daniel. I promise you that. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14

"AJ..." Paige gasped as she flung the door open to AJ standing broken.

"What? What's happened to you…" Paige asked as she helped AJ in the door.

She was glad that all the children were asleep, not wanting them to see the state that AJ was in.

"I… I…" AJ couldn't say a anything. She just burst into a fit of tears, collapsing on top of Paige.

"Shh… you're alright now." Paige said, caressing her best friend. She didn't realise how bad this was.

_With Punk…_

"Sir?" The paramedic said to Punk for the fifth time.

Punk had shut everyone out. He was still sitting on the floor, watching as the paramedics took Dean's lifeless body away, covering it over.

"He was my best friend." Punk sobbed.

"I'm terribly sorry. We will catch who ever done this. For now, I'm going to need you to be strong and go tell his family." The paramedic said.

"God his family… Paige, April… Paige is pregnant… I can't… I can't tell her." Punk said.

"We'll go round with you." The paramedic said, trying her best to give this grieving man a smile.

_1 hour later…_

Paige sat in horror as AJ finished telling her the last of what happened. Then the door went and nothing prepared her for what was about to go down.

She opened the door and was thankful to see Punk standing, looking ever so depressed and upset.

"Punk… your ok." Paige said, giving Punk a hug.

Punk could hardly even hug Paige back.

"Where? Where's Dean?" Paige asked, looking around.

"Miss, can you step outside a moment so we can speak to you." The paramedic said, appearing behind Punk.

"Eh… yeah." Paige said, walking out and closing the door.

Punk stayed with her in case of a horrible break down that he suspected she would have.

"Miss, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this… but Dean, he passed away an hour ago." The paramedic said watching Paige go a white/green colour.

"Wha…what?" Paige said, not knowing if she was hearing right.

"I'm… I'm very sorry."

"Punk?" Paige said, looking at Punk who just looked at the floor.

"We'll be in contact. For now, just try and be strong. Goodbye." The paramedic said, leaving Paige and Punk outside the door.

"No… no… Punk tell me this isn't true?" Paige said, shaking Punk for answers.

Punk stared Paige in the eyes, "I'm sorry Paige." Punk said, cuddling Paige in to his chest.

He listened and listened to her howl with tears. His t-shirt was soaking and she still hadn't stopped.

AJ heard a lot of screaming and crying outside so she walked or limped rather and opened the door to see Punk embracing a very, VERY upset Paige.

"What's going on?" AJ asked as Punk turned to face her.

"Go back inside April." Punk said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?" AJ said folding her arms.

"Deans dead!" Paige screamed through her crying.

"What?" AJ said in disbelief.

Punk just nodded, still hugging Paige, trying his best to keep her calm.

"No… no he's not dead. He can't be." AJ said, her hand flying to her mouth.

"He's gone… he's gone…" Paige said, her tears soaking through to Punks skin.

AJ sunk down the door, hissing silently at her sore body. She didn't even care about that, all she cared about was Dean and he was gone, forever.

She began silently crying into her hands. Thinking of all the memories she had shared with Dean and his wonderful nature.

_Later that night…_

Punk had received a phone call from the paramedics telling him that they could come by and say they're final goodbyes to Dean before arranging the funeral and saying goodbye to him for good.

Punk thought it would be best that he and April went to say goodbye first, leaving Paige to get some rest. Of course the paramedics insisted not to leave Paige alone in the house with the children so they sent round a councillor to keep an eye on her.

Punk didn't even know how he was managing to drive but all he knew was that there was still a lot of tension in the car between him and AJ.

"Are you going to speak to me?" Punk said.

"There's nothing to speak about." AJ replied, looking out the window.

"April. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I was handcuffed, I couldn't do anything to stop him." Punk said.

"You promised me. You've never broken a promise to me in your life. This one was the biggest one you ever made and you broke it." AJ whispered.

"I know and I've already beat myself up about it. You know if I wasn't handcuffed that I wouldn't have let him near you. Please AJ, please forgive me?" Punk said, parking outside the hospital.

"I just want to see Dean." AJ said, getting out the car.

She still had a bad limp but decided staying at home with it rested wasn't the case.

Punk followed her slightly behind.

_10 minutes later…_

AJ took a deep breath as she walked in to the room that Dean's dead body was in. Punk waited outside.

"Breath AJ… breath." AJ said to herself looking over to the body in the centre of the room with a sheet over it.

She walked slowly towards Dean and gently took the sheet from his face.

"Oh god…" AJ said, not knowing if she could do this seeing Dean's innocent face.

She had to be strong. Or 'grow some balls' as Dean always told her. She chuckled thinking about him just saying that to her.

"You know… I honestly don't know how I'm going to live without you. You… you meant the world to me and so much more… but god only takes the best I suppose." AJ said, wiping her tears.

"All the things you've been through with me and Punk. Moving house, having the kids, the wedding, helping Skyler get to Punk when I was in prison. You… you've been with us through everything. You were just like a little boy when I met you. Me and Punk had the best seat to watch you grow. " AJ said.

"I'm sure as hell going to miss you. Your smile, your laugh, your un funny jokes. All of it."

"Paige, April, the baby you'll never meet. We… me and Punk will look after them. I promise with all my heart." AJ said.

"I love you. I'll never ever forget you Dean. Sleep tight." AJ said, kissing Dean's cold forehead. Placing the sheet back over his face.

She gasped as she began to walk back out the door. Drying her moist cheeks from the tears that had been running down them through out her fare well with Dean.

"You can… you can go in." AJ said as Punk stood up.

He walked by AJ and opened the door, staring at the bed in the middle of the room. He moved towards Dean and took the sheet away from his face. He thought he was going to lose it just looking at his face.

"You gotta understand how hard this is for me man. I mean your gone, your never coming back and I don't think I can carry on in life without you." Punk said.

"You've been with me, by my side for over 7 years. You were like my side kick, always coming to rescue my ass from things."

Punk sniffled his emotions in and looked up, trying his best to keep it together.

"Paige, April, the baby. I promise I will look after them until the day I die. I'd know you'd do the same for April."

"If I could just go back in time I would in a heart beat but I can't and your really gone." Punk said, his voice filled with emotion, hurt and pain.

"And I promise I'll catch Daniel, and I'll tear him limb from limb for doing this." Punk said, growling at the mans name that done this.

"I'm going to try and be strong. Or 'grow some balls' as you like to say." Punk chuckled.

"Not just for me, but for mine and your family. I would of brought the boys since you are their godfather but I think its best not." Punk said. His poor sons were going to be devastated when he breaks the news to them that they're godfather will no longer be around.

"I know every day you'll be looking down on me. Watching me and keeping an eye on me but I guess, this is goodbye. I… I love you man. See you soon." Punk sobbed, covering Deans face up and turning away to begin to cry.

He stumbled out the door when April immediately approached him. Hugging his crying body tightly. That was the hardest thing Punk ever had to do.

He held on to AJ for dear life. Thinking about how he had just lost his bestest and only friend in the world.

**So so sad. Punk will get revenge. I'm sure of it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter to this sequel! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy the last chapter!**

_1 year later…_

This was perhaps one of the hardest years of Punk's life. Everyone's life. He and everyone else missed Dean so badly. Especially Paige who had not long had Dean's son Cody. It pained her to know Dean would never get to meet Cody and Cody would never get to know what his father was like.

Punk, AJ and the kids tried their best to stay strong but it was tough. Especially for the twins who missed their godfather dearly.

Punk never got revenge on Daniel. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to stoop down to his level. He figured he'd probably gone into hiding since the cops were looking for him.

The twins were now approaching the age of 8 and Skyler 5. They were growing up fast.

"April, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." Punk smiled, kissing AJ's cheek, watching her make the kid's dinner.

"Ok." AJ smiled watching her husband walk out the door.

Punk got in his car and drove to the graveyard. Walking past all the head stones, shivering slightly. He stopped as soon as he came to the one that read 'Dean Ambrose.'

He kneeled down and looked at the headstone picture.

"I thought about it… I really don't want to leave here… but I know AJ always loved Australia and the kids will love it. I'm worried about Paige man, she'll be here herself with two kids. I can't leave her." Punk said running his hands through his hair.

"I'll talk with her but anyway, I'm going to feel awful not coming to visit you everyday. I suppose we all need to just move on, or 'get the fuck over it' as you'd probably say." Punk laughed.

"Well incase I don't see you for a while. I'll be back. I know you'll be looking down on us anyway but… I'll come visit soon." Punk said, standing up and dusting his knees off from the dirt.

He smiled at the headstone and walked out.

He and April decided to move back to Australia were their life really started off. Punk asked Paige, April and Cody to come along but Paige refused to leave, she visited Dean almost every week, there was no way she was moving even if she was alone here. She wasn't really alone though, not only did she have her two children, she had Dean who was still forever in her heart.

Dean, TJ and Skyler loved Australia, they loved hearing their mom and dad talk about different things they had done in here, like decorate the whole place, put make-up on each other.

"You two were born right here." Punk said pointing to the kitchen floor where he delivered Dean and TJ 8 years ago.

"We weren't born in a hospital?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Punk said.

"That's weird." TJ said, slightly backing away from the kitchen.

Everyone decided it was best to move on and stay strong.

_4am…_

AJ woke up gasping for a drink. She walked into the kitchen and paused. All she could see was her and Dean laughing, tricking Punk with her pregnancy, her stitching his cuts up. She blinked and nothing was there.

She stood exactly at the spot she first laid eyes on Dean. She wiped her tears that rolled down her cheeks and walked outside for air.

She sat on the step at the front door and looked up at the sky. It was full of stars but one shone brighter than ever. Sparkling right in front of AJ's eyes.

"Miss you." AJ chocked out. Looking up at the sparkling star.

Punk woke up and noticed AJ not beside him. He stood up and felt a draught coming from the front door, then he saw AJ sitting on the step outside the front door.

He made his way out with her and sat beside her.

"Do you think that's him… up there?" AJ said, still looking up at the sky.

"Of course. Shining the brightest." Punk smiled looking up with AJ.

"I really miss him." AJ sighed.

"Me too. Me too." Punk sighed back.

"Punk…" AJ said, looking round to face her husband.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"I'm pregnant." AJ smiled.

"Your pregnant?" Punk said, more shocked than ever.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"That's… that's amazing AJ." Punk smiled at the thought of being a father again.

AJ smiled and cuddled into Punk, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, her head leaned snuggly into his chest.

The star sparkled bright in the sky above them. Dean was always looking down on them, no matter what.

**And there it is! REVIEW this last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this sequel. Thank you!**


End file.
